


Meeting The Winter Solider

by RachaelBmine



Series: PO3: Avengers Assemble [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chocolate, First Meetings, Gen, More man tears, Negotiations, Nightmares, Shameless bribery, baths, man tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Zoe (Team 2) meet the man, the myth, the legend known by many names. James Buchanan Barnes who is affectionately know by Steve Rogers as "Bucky", and previously as the notorious Winter Soldier. </p><p>The meetings couldn't be stranger... obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Cassie x Comfort x Chocolate** _

Cassie wandered the cool dimly lit hall towards the kitchen in hopes to find something that could beat her insomnia. This happened way too often and had started happening even more after they brought Clint home half dead at the hands of that dick Ultron. Just the thought made her shiver, or maybe it was the cold cement floors her bare feet touched when she stepped down into the dining hall. The steel surfaces reflected the tiniest rays if light from the hallway, which was just enough to find the refrigerator door and pull it open.

"Chocolate..." she mumbled, only half seeing in the glaring light from within the fridge. "Warm... Chocolate..." *yawn*

*Sniff*

Cas' brain slowly came to realize that her nose was not runny and she definitely did not sniff. The blood in her veins ran cold as she suddenly became aware of the presence behind her.

*sniff*

Ok... What did Nat say again? Crouch, foot to crotch... Her hands shook as panic seeped into her bones.

*sniff sniff*

Something touched her shoulder and she spun around screaming, falling back into the shelves of the fridge. Her fists shot up even as her eyes closed, ready to fight.

Nothing happened...

She opened an eye to peek at her so called assailant but all she could see was long dark brown hair that needed washing, rumpled pajamas... that also needed washing, and tear stained cheeks.

Bucky stood before her with his hands grasping his arms against the cold of the room, although the metal that was his left arm couldn't be helping warm him up.

"I... I... I can't sleep." A deep shaky voice whispered.

*sniff sniff*

Cassie looked at him nearly disbelieving that he was anything but a ghost from the grave here to kill her. This is the Winter Soldier? Caps best friend turned killing machine? Standing here, cheeks stained with tears like a child waking from a nightmare.

She touched a hand to his waxy hair, moving it away from his face. What was she supposed to do? Without thinking she lifted her other hand and opened it, offering slightly melted chocolate chips to the man standing over her.

He leaned over and pressed her hand to his mouth so that he could eat the little chocolates and lick the remnants away. Cassie's mouth hung open in a speechless, half mustered protest.

Bucky looked up at her expectantly, chocolate smeared across one cheek.

"More?" His eyes spoke louder than the whispers that escaped his lips. Cas nodded quickly, blindly reaching for the bag in the fridge, unable to look away from him.

For another hour she sat with Bucky, his head in her lap, and fed him tiny chocolate chips. Until he finally dozed off, his body slightly curled around her. She smiled at his peaceful face before she began to wonder how the hell she was going to get some sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

Zoe x Bath x the Bottom 

Zoe walked silently through the halls of the Avengers living quarters with a warm cup clasped between her hands. Everything was completely quiet, other than a few rooms showing activity in then with unlocked or open doors. She and Cassie always had their room door open for anyone on their team to enter... well maybe not always. The doors closed and locked automatically when Jarvis-2 (Frost) detected all the occupants were asleep. The door codes were shared freely between the team, in the event that one or another woke needing comfort in the middle of the night. They all had their fair share of nightmares.

The black cotton robe that helped her blend into the shadows along the hall brushed the floor as she made her way towards her destination. She descended the curved stairway that lead to the lower levels of their living quarters. Anticipation fluttered around in her belly as she got closer to her destination. She made it to the landing at the bottom of the stairwell ( which opened to changing areas) and crossed the dark room. 

The frosted doors ahead of her slid open and she immediately shucked her house robe, tossing it over the curved glass partition to her right. 

"Tony, sweetheart, you've really outdone yourself this time," she murmured to herself. 

The hot spring bath that spread out before her was undoubtedly Zoe's favorite part of new HQ. She didn't know or care how the mineralized water got to the facility from the surrounding mountains, all she cared about was that it was there, every day, at her disposal. 

Once in the water she sighed thankfully and sipped her tea. She did not, however, get to swallow the liquid because it came spewing from her mouth in shock. A head had bobbed up above the water no more than three feet away from her, nearly making her heart stop. Bucky in stealth mode, apparently. 

"Gods-fucking-dammit, James!" she said loudly. 

The outburst was more out of frustration at herself than anger towards Bucky. She had teased Cassie endlessly about her Bucky scare that had literally kept her up all night just two nights ago, swearing by Odin that she wouldn't be caught off guard.

She sank down into the steamy bath, glaring at Bucky’s downcast face. 

“I thought I’d be alone,” they spoke simultaneously. 

“I’m sorry… I’ll leave,” the man mumbled, standing straight away to step from the bath. Zoe choking on air at the sight of water dripping and steam rising from his gleaming metal arm. 

“No. There is no need for that… besides, we haven’t met properly.” 

“I’m not anyone you would want to know.” He said as he sank back down into the water. 

“Yes. I would,” Zoe countered “You’re one of us now, family.” 

Bucky paused at the word that he had heard more than once since he’d arrived at the new HQ. Family. For the first time the warm feeling of it began to sink in. Maybe… just maybe, it could be true.


End file.
